MicroElectroMechanical System (MEMS) devices include microphones and speakers to mention two examples. In the case of a MEMS microphone, sound energy enters through a sound port and vibrates a diaphragm and this action creates a corresponding change in electrical potential (voltage) between the diaphragm and a back plate disposed near the diaphragm. This voltage represents the sound energy that has been received. Typically, the voltage is then transmitted to an electric circuit (e.g., an integrated circuit such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC)). Further processing of the signal may be performed on the electrical circuit. For instance, amplification or filtering functions may be performed on the voltage signal at the integrated circuit. The components of the microphone are typically disposed on a printed circuit board (PCB), substrate, or base, which also may provide electrical connections between the microphone components as well as providing a physical support for these components.
Microphones are sometimes subject to high pressure events. For example, the device in which the microphone is disposed may be dropped or struck. This may create a high energy pressure that enters the microphone and damages the components. For various reasons, current approaches have not proved adequate in protecting these devices from such events.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.